


Slutoween

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Sex on Furniture, Strap-Ons, dom Blue Zircon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Zandra is stuck watching drunks hit on her sexy dressed girlfriend at a Halloween party. But I'm sure there's someway of her letting go of her frustrations.





	Slutoween

This was ridiculous. There was a pot room crying for a bust, people who had no idea how to swallow a jello shot, and her girlfriend was soaking up every lewd stare that came her way. At least those stares were going increasingly crossed eyed as the piss beer was spilled over their fronts. The only advantage is that Zandra had discovered the oddly smooth feeling there was when the gloves of her costume rubbed each other in just the right direction. So it looked like Ruth Bader Ginsburg was really excited about some judging she was doing next to the spider tank.

“Hey, Lady Liberty! Wanna liberate my tea bags?” asked one drunk asshole who was into the toga look.

“I’m Justice. Didn’t you see my sword?” Said sword was a dull kitchen knife strapped to her exposed thigh. Why she insisted on a real blade, she’d never know.

So, she leaned back and felt the pulse of some EDM music pump through her skull, and gripped her can. Maybe she can use this as a social study or something. It was nearly midnight, how much longer can it be?

Three cokes later Justice tapped her on the shoulder. The party was winding down as the number of passed out people started to litter the floor.

“Hey there, Judge. Wanna go interpret the constitution with me? There’s a hot tub in back.”

“Full of I don’t want to know. Let’s just go home.” She actually had nodded out from sheer boredom and now thought about pouring her drink on one of the creeps that enjoyed Zareen’s dancing too much.

“Or… we can go look at the stars. There’s a hill 15 minutes out of town.”

Legs asleep she needed a little support navigating the now sticky floor.

“I feel like I should be suspicious, but I really could use the fresh air.”  

Crumpled on the stairs was the jerk with the Boston Tea Party in his pants everyone was invited to, which in fact, it looked like his flag was at half mass. So she took the liberty to pour her half coke over it to quell the rebellion.

“What time is it?”

“Time to get you out of here if you’re pulling stunts like that. Let go.”

The November air bit them and tore at the seams of their costumes. The gauzy fabric of the blonde’s choice whipped around like the wind was as eager to rip it off as the dudes at the party.

“You knew it was going to be cold, why could you wear actual clothes?” Since she had clothes on under her robe, she unzipped it can wrapped her date with it.

“I can’t help it if Justice is sexy. Plus, Slutoween is one of my most scared holidays.”

The car was parked 2 blocks away.

“You’re an Atheist! Your nipples could cut cheese!”

“Looking to do a little grating?” Holding the scratchy robe to her shoulders she moved faster in her gold gladiator heels, it looked like she was wearing a cape that fluttered around her.

“You’re the only cheese around here, Diamond.”

Finally, they could escape the chill.

“Kinky, but I think we can make it work. Need anything before we go?”

“I need the heater on, and avoid downtown. Mother would never believe I did something like this. The last thing I need is a drunk hitting us.”

The sports car warmed fast was rode silent.

“You have such a strong vulva, and you’re a gentleman too! Would have sucked to get hit with indecent exposure. You like my dancing? You were watching enough,” Zareen flirted.

“The T.V. was smashed after an hour. I literally only knew 3 people. I think Mali disappeared into a bedroom, and Maj-. Where did he go?”

“Wel… he got drunk and he and the fellas were to not “gay out,” so I called all of them cabs. He’s roommate was very upset. Begrudgingly thanked me. I swear, the queer’s so gay he probably denies ever being in a woman. Like he was grown in a rainbow man tube or something.”

It usually went this way when she spoke of Guy.

“Hey, Reenie?”

“Yes, I’m wearing underwear.”

“No. Why do you hate Guy so much?”

“Dude’s a misogynist. I can’t stand irrational hate.”

“There’s rational?”

“Yes. Cheap condoms. Why do you ask?”

The streets were empty.

“Just wondering. You mention his sexuality a lot.”

“I mention a lot of things a lot. Wait, do you think I’m prejudice against him for being gay?”

Zandra cringed in her seat.

“Well…”

“Dude. I don’t care! Gay, bi, straight, ace, demi, octopus! I don’t care! What waters your bush has no bearing on if you’re a bastard or not!”

“Okay! Okay! I just never heard you saying anything good about a homosexual male.”

“Because, as far as I know, I don’t know any I like right now. It’s not like you walk up to someone and shake gentille and announce your porn preference!”

“Okay! Geez! Sorry I brought it up! I just thought you were taking things for granted. It’s easier for you to pass.”

“I’m not trying to pass.” A group of costumed teens hollered from the corner of the stoplight.

“Bull. You only talk about your boyfriends to your mother’s associates.”

“They bring it up.”

“Because you told Pearl.”

“Because Pearl asked!”

“And since your break up, when asked how your boyfriend is, you say you don’t have one. Never mentioning your girlfriend. You know it’s a game and you’re playing to win!”

“You know pointing out hypocrisy is a real turn off.”

“I doubt that. I think you’re the only female to wake up with morning glory.”

“You have the nicest ways of saying hard dick. Or clit. Mr. Clit misses you.”

“See? Right back.”

“You have the most potent dirty talk.”

The city had faded away to trees and dotted houses.

“Why are we headed towards the woods?”

The radio was turned on.

“As is tradition. We must go to a lonely lane and make out. Topless. One of us anyway.”

“You got that from a movie. Do you remember how it ended?”

“Usually giving or getting a hand job by the end. Orgy I hope.”

“Horror movies always end poorly. We’re alone out here. What if a crazy farmer come up on us?”

“That’s why I have the knife, and the pepper spray.”

Parked in a thicket it, she kept the engine running, but turned off the lights.

“Now, I’m a trick, and you’re a treat. Do I get to taste to see if your salty or sweet?”

It was so ridiculous she laughed.

“Not for very long. Let’s move to the back. You’ll twist your spine.”

“You’re the boss.”

The backseat was wide and deep. The blonde slipped her weapon into the pocket of one of front seats before leaning over to her date.

“Hey there, gorgeous. Come here often?”

“Shut up.” Zandra wrapped her arms around Zareen’s skull and smashed her lips in a harsh, but well intentioned kiss. It was always up to the more experienced lover to use gentle moves to show her partner the more pleasurable way of doing things.

For example, getting her head back. She returned the embrace by holding Zandra’s back, then sliding her hands up the pinching arms, but the hold was abruptly broken.

“Sorry! I forgot the gloves!”

“Hey, leave them Ruthie Baby.”

In her haste to remove the gloves, Zandra had left an opening for Justice to push her onto her back, and partly crawl onto her.

“Reenie! You’re half naked!”

“Oh, excuse me,” she proceeded to slip a sleeve further off.

“Stop! You said make out, not- not-” she was so cute when she got all flustered.

“Wanna do over the clothes stuff?”

“What?”

There a bone that pressed up under her neck that Zareen decided to trace with her finger until she remembered it’s name.

“I call it the Catholic special. Getting dirty and nasty, but the clothes stay in place.”

“I like the clothes staying thing. Not sure about the rest.” As fond has she had grown of having someone on top of her, she still wasn’t clear on her role. Chiefly, there was a view of possible breasts now in her face, but she was trying to be respectful and kept her eyes up on her partner’s feline face.

“Okay, I’ll follow you,” she teased kisses up Zandra’s neck to the edge of her fallen wig, “and you punish me, hard, if I step over a line. Sound good, Notorious R.B.G.?”

“Sometimes I’m glad I don’t understand you and your sex moves.”

“Oh your Jesus! We can invent a sex move tonight!”

“I’m scared!”

“Don’t be, Blueberries. The knife is by my head.”

“I’m so comforted,” she rolled her eyes as her wig was pushed off and feather light lips danced over her face, lulling her nerves.  It was hard to tell where her hands were. At first she tried to keep them rubbing her back, that couldn’t be comfortable, but the loose fabric moved and almost exposed her girlfriend, so she moved her hands to her legs instead.

Alas, beautiful blondes pleasuring you are very distracting. That’s why she didn’t notice her gloves had slid up to the firm round side of her delightfully annoying ass. She didn’t even realize that the silky gloves had followed skin and was kneading the plush flesh until said blonde moaned her encouragement, and Zandra muttered her apology.  

“Come on, Ruth. Justice doesn’t screw herself. Make sweet love to me under your bench. Open your pants?”

“No, you whore.”

“Right back at you, fierce. Let’s go home so I can ride a candy cane.” Scrabbling off she hurried to the driver’s seat.”

“Wrong holiday.” She straighten her clothes even though they were in perfect order.

“Don’t care. You played with my ass, and I’m am so horny right now! Damn stop signs!”

All the way back to the dorm, Zandy cleaned her glasses, and rubbed the second the last finger on her left hand.

Her girlfriend fussed and paced all the way back to the room, and Zandra just stayed silent and still.

Into the dorm, the blonde ran to her “treasure chest” kept under her bed. She cursed under her breath looking for the right toy.

Zandra leaned in the doorway of the public space and their bedroom, calmly unzipping her jeans, and letting them fall away.

“I think the batteries are under your side. What if-?” She finally noticed her girlfriend’s lack of pants, and was struck dumb.

“Hey, Justice, loose the scanties.”

“The what?”

Pushing against Zareen’s shoulder, she had the woman on the bed, barely covered.

“Your slut panties. Loose them.”

“Um… okay.” Instead of getting up, she hitched her hips, then lifted up legs high to make a show, but Zerious Zandy wasn’t having it, and caught both straight legs by the ankles.

“Dams in your nightstand?”

“ Treasure chest.”

“To think you have any sense.”

While the latex was fetched, Zareen finished removing her under things, (even managing to slip off her bra without removing her toga, and almost had her hair fixed when she was forced backwards by the hoisting of her legs.

“I’m starting to think you like me,” Zareen teased, stretching to display her curves.

“Shut up.” She climbed up, slotting herself against Zareen’s protected sex.

“Back to this, huh? You going to cum in your underwear?”

“Ruth Bader Ginsburg doesn’t remover her under things in the court!”

“But she fucks?”

“Hard and thoroughly!” Thus she proceeded to thrust against her. The latex didn’t want to stay so Zareen held it with one hand and help herself to her own breast with the under, trying to enjoy watching the little nerd take her pleasure, while generally being a mess and hardly arousing.

Zandra huffed and puffed herself ruby until she stopped and asked if her partner was done.

“Hm, not quite stud. Glad you enjoyed yourself though.” She released her twisted nipple with a snap.

“Oh no you don’t! You’re finishing today. With the Ruthenater!”

“Ha! This is great!. Okay, tell you what, since Justice is use to getting it from behind, let’s try doggie over the foot-board.”

“Hmm,” That sounded dangerous, but she slipped on the strap on anyway.

“I’ll lead.” The back of her dress was flipped up, exposing her as she bent over, holding the foot-board.

Zandra swallowed hard as she lubed up. Orgasms had a nasty habit of making her regain her mind and losing her bravado.

“Bader, Bader, Bader, come on up and hit a home run!”

“Don’t talk soccer at me!” Blowing out some air, she lined at best she could tell, and held the blonde’s hips. Said blonde reached around to implay herself.

“It’s not soccer. It’s tennis or something. You should know; you have 2 brothers.”

“One that joined cooking club, and the other gardening. Maybe it’s a softball thing.” Since her partner had started a slow rock, she followed likewise. But it didn’t seem like much could be happening with the slick lube almost eliminating friction. So when she got bored of gentle, she slowly increased her pace. The rhythm was relaxing, entrancing.  Her grip became bruising, as she pounded away. She barely noticed Zareen drooling for lack of breath, rubbing her own clit to a few completions.

“Are we done?” This was taking a while.

“Almost,” she panted, “my legs are weak. Bed now.”

They rearranged themselves. Justice face down in a pillow, reaching behind to hold herself open, and glistening. This time Zandra paid better attention to her partner, even circling her swollen nub with her finger, then prompting following a barked correction.

From the moans, and hissing Justice was loving it, and Ruth was enjoying seeing her love happy. After a total of 30 some odd minutes of love making.  Both were sated and lazy.

“That was awesome. You were amazing.” Zareen was basking in her afterglow and the warmth of her now flanneled love.

“I got the _whole_ Notorious R.B.G. I can brag! I’ll put it on the internet! The world must know of a new sex life!”

“You’re noisy. Go to sleep.”

“Justice never sleeps!” Zareen yawned.

“Sure she doesn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notorious R.B.G.** 1. _To have sex with one's clothes on. E.G "Dude, it was not gay! I Notorious R.B.G.ed the guy!_  
>  2. _To make sweet, sweet love to Lady Justice. E.G. "Did you see her talk on equal pay for mothers? She totally Notorious R.B.G.ed the event! Wish I had recorded it for later."_


End file.
